


Found But Not Free

by Lemon_Boy_Kaden



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alcoholism, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, HEALTHY poly relationship, He just wants to help, Langst, Lotor is a good guy, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omegaverse, Past Abuse, Past Zarkon/Lance, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, mate marks, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Boy_Kaden/pseuds/Lemon_Boy_Kaden
Summary: Lance may be free from Zarkon physically, but he's still bound to him both by mark and by memory. It consumes him and when he's called to testify against the man who kidnapped and abused him it only makes him spiral more, much to the chagrin of his alphas.Sequel to Lost and Found





	Found But Not Free

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, sorry for any spelling mistakes  
> May or may not add a chapter two. This took me far too long to finish so maybe not.

Lance could remember his English teacher talking once about something called a 'pathetic fallacy'. If he remembered right it was where the weather mirrored the character's feelings. It seemed like the world was playing that card on him currently as winds whipped at trees and rain pelted everything around him with such incredible force. He was glad for the roof over his head, because he was positive that the rain would've hurt, with how hard it was coming down.  
"Come on, you gotta eat something Lance," Shiro purred from beside him. The omega sighed and shook his head. You could practically taste the anger and fear in the air as Lance pulled his blanket closer around his shoulders. He'd set up a nest for him and his two alphas in the living room, in front of their largest window.  
"Lance," Keith tried, resting his head on Lance's shoulder, pleading with his mate silently.  
"I'm not hungry," Lance replied with a shrug. The two alphas had been worried about this, his appetite was already bad after he got back from Zarkon's house, but they learned stress made it nonexistent. The news they'd gotten was definitely stressful. Lance's mind kept drifting back to the conversation.  
"You need to testify. If you don't we can only convict him of drug possession, we don't have the physical evidence necessary to convict him for all he did to you," the lawyer had said apologetically. Lance wanted anything but to be stuck in a courtroom with that monster. He still had the bond mark, they hadn't had enough money to get rid of it, and he knew they'd use that and everything else possible against him. Anyone defending that man had to be ruthless. As a result the stress had gotten so bad that Lance had compulsively built a pack nest, big enough for not only the three of them but all of their friends too. He wanted the comfort of his best friends. But they wouldn't be coming due to the sheets of water pouring down on everyone and everything within an hour of the city.  
Thunder cracked through the air, and Lance whined, pulling the blanket ever closer and still leaning towards the window as lightning split the sky for just a moment, before dissipating like it was never there. The bright flash had lit up the room around them, illuminating Lance's face, only amplifying the deep bags under his eyes. He'd been deliberating for ages on how to proceed, and it ate up all the time he had for sleep.  
"I'm gonna go make something before the power goes out," Shiro sighed, kissing both Keith and Lance on the cheek. Keith watched over Lance for a moment, before gently shifting them both so Lance was laying on his chest.  
"You need to relax, and take care of yourself. Get some sleep," he pleaded softly. Lance whined in protest, looking at Keith. He looked terrible. Half a weeks worth of sleepless nights had created dark bags under his now glazed eyes, his skin was pale, and any liveliness he once had was gone, sapped out of him entirely. He'd been getting better too. He'd just started to open up again, and get back to someone that was close to who he once was, and now they were back at square one. Both of his alphas were worried sick about him.  
Lance's eyes started drifting closed to Keith's relief after about a half hour, as he gently ran a hand through his omegas short brown hair. He was finally asleep by the time a knock sounded at the door, not waking Lance in the slightest due to his exhaustion, but rousing low protective growls from both alphas. Shiro got the door, surprised to see Hunk, Pidge and Allura, all soaking wet on the porch, each holding something covered in tinfoil. Shiro ushered them in and Keith's growling stopped when he saw them, relaxing his grip on Lance slightly.  
"We heard he hadn't been eating so we brought food," Hunk explained without even being asked. "His favourites, I figured he'd eat comfort food if any," he added, frowning. Shiro grabbed the food and whisked it away, as their visitors pulled off coats and shoes. Pidge stopped beside the nest, watching Lance sleep for a moment, concern written on her face.  
"This is the first time he's slept properly since we got the news," Keith sighed, kissing the omegas forehead gently.  
"Did he decide yet?" Allura asked softly, getting a nod and a sigh from Shiro.  
"He agreed to it, but I'm not entirely sure he'll be ready," he said, heating up the food with Hunks help.  
"Can someone ever really be ready after going through that?" Pidge asked, sitting at the kitchen table, frowning. "I mean we only saw the fall out, and let's face it, we're not over it yet. He lived it," she added, staring at the table. Nobody could reply. She was right.  
They all moved quietly as they heated up the food, and once it was ready Keith gently woke Lance, still cradling him tightly and frowning at him worriedly. They brought him a plate with a small amount of food on it, just hoping he'd finish that, and with permission from him, settled into the nest to eat with him. They chatted idly, avoiding mentioning anything of the court case and cracked jokes, hoping to make the omega smile.

The storm lasted a week, and Hunk, Pidge and Allura ended up staying for little over half that, taking care of both Lance and his alphas. Shiro and Keith weren't doing so good either, worried about their mate and taking care of him, so the small relief they got from their friends helping out was immensely appreciated. But the storm ended and the date of Lance's court appearance loomed over them, hanging heavy over their heads.  
"Breathe sweetheart, you're alright," Shiro soothed, rubbing Lance's back. They'd gotten permission for Shiro and Keith to join Lance at the prosecutors bench, and go in early. They were relieved that they could be there in case anything happened. That made it a little easier. They also had a backpack in the civilian seating directly behind them, containing water, three small baby blankets, and food. They decided it would be better to be as prepared as they could. Though they didn't feel like they were as Zarkon entered. Even the prosecutor could smell the waves of fear rolling off the suit clad omega to her left. The jury could certainly sense it as well, frowning sympathetically at him.  
"All rise," the court martial said, before introducing the judge. They jumped headfirst into things, and thankfully Lance wasn't called to the witness stand for some time.  
When he was called up, he walked to the stand on shaky legs, head down and clearly distressed. Shiro's eyes flicked over to Zarkon, who smiled deviously at Lance, and he had to fight back the loud growl in his throat. He went back to watching their omega, who nervously rubbed at the bond mark on his neck. The prosecution was first to question him, and gave him time to answer. She was understanding as Lance struggled to tell all that had happened, and some of the things he reported shocked even Shiro and Keith.  
"What would happen if you tried to use the phones?" Followed by a long pause where Lance swiped frantically at tears.  
"He would have me beaten, and drag me to bed as punishment. He would take away access to food as well," he struggled, voice shaking, hand rubbing his wrist reflexively out of nerves.  
"What would he do to you in bed?"  
Shiro and Keith hated the answer that Lance gave, Shiro having to hold onto Keith's arm to keep him from attacking the rather smug Zarkon.  
The defence, however, was ruthless. They dug in, asking him questions that made their blood boil, and Lance visibly shake.  
"Why didn't you fight him off?" "Couldn't you have stopped him?" and the dreaded "Why haven't you gotten rid of the bond mark yet if it were involuntary?" were some of the choice questions thrown at him rapidly. They had to call a recess after half an hour because at this point Lance wasn't able to answer, and even when he tried it was completely incoherent. The moment they were allowed, Keith ran over to Lance and held him close to his chest, frowning softly. Shiro was right behind him, backpack in his hands. They took him to the seats just behind the prosecutions bench, and sat him between them. Keith shifted him into his lap, while Shiro grabbed the blankets. They'd brought them because they smelled like each of them respectively and they found that they calmed Lance. The omega hugged them to his chest, face buried in them as he sobbed uncontrollably. Shiro combed through his hair gently, and murmured soft words in his ear, trying to calm him as Keith rubbed his back, holding him close and facing the opposite direction of where Zarkon was, effectively shielding Lance entirely from the defendants view.

They finished the session, and Lance was left in tears, shaking and quivering visibly. The worst part was over but they were still required to be there, and it was wearing on Lance as the trial slogged on. Shiro and Keith had to resist the urge to tear Zarkon and his attorney apart, especially after they'd asked why he hadn't gotten the bond mark removed. They were livid. But they kept their composure. They went through it. Keith and Shiro were called to the witness stand, and reluctantly recollected what happened when they found out Lance was gone. None of them were okay by the time the trial ended.  
However the jury found Zarkon guilty on all accounts, making him a felon, and a sex offender with three life sentences now. His estranged son would gain his wealth, and he'd be put in maximum security. Though they weren't sure it was worth the price. Lance had gotten worse since the trial.  
He'd turned to binge drinking, and at first it hadn't seemed that bad but it got to the point where if he wasn't sleeping, he was drinking. He rarely smiled, and could no longer find the good in anything. He was distant and Shiro and Keith couldn't figure out how to reach out to him. They'd found him trying to scratch off the bond mark time and time again, his neck bloody and raw. It seemed the tie to Zarkon was weighing heavily on him. But they couldn't fix it. Nobody had that kind of money. It was painful to watch him suffer through it, and they had to get rid of the alcohol, hoping he'd get better if they took the substance away. Hoping he'd find a healthier alternative. Still they found him trying to get rid of the mark desperately, sobbing and clawing at his neck.  
He had scars from his desperate scrabbling at the mark, scabs ever-present on his neck. He refused to wear clothes that exposed it, and had withdrawn almost entirely again. Keith and Shiro couldn't help but feel guilty. They'd let their guard down enough for this to happen. Needless to say they weren't going to do so again.

Their saviour came two weeks later, in the form of a phone call and a meeting. Once again Lance was curled up in their nest, Shiro and Keith trying to get him to eat while they tended to the open wounds on his neck when the doorbell rang. Keith got up and opened it to see another alpha, tall and slim, with long hair that draped over his back. He smiled softly, and held out his hand.  
"I believe we spoke earlier. I'm Lotor," he said simply.  
The alpha had reached out to them after the trial was publicized and plastered across North America. They'd gotten many messages of sympathy, but they found his and were immediately intrigued, as he claimed to be Zarkon's son. At first they didn't believe it, but after some digging it was confirmed, though they didn't trust him. Lotor had explained that he had long ago stopped communicating with his father, and had found success on his own. But he had heard of the things his father had done. He had explained that he wanted to help and they'd agreed to meet him.  
Keith lead him into the room where Shiro was using a soft towel to gently clean the open wounds on his neck, and the alpha growled when he saw an unfamiliar face.  
"It's Lotor," Keith reassured, walking in, leading Lotor just inside the room. He turned the lamps on, and Lotor finally saw Lance properly, as well as his two alphas. The trio was a sorry sight. Eyes with heavy dark bags under them, glazed over and unfocused. The way Lance curled into himself to try to keep himself safe. The overwhelming scent of distress and worry that permeated the air.  
"I heard of all that happened and I wish to help you all in some way, though I see where it's most needed," he said, grimacing at the amount of blood on the towel, and what had since dried on Lance's hands and skin.  
"Yeah. We would've gotten it removed by now but...we don't have the money. So few people do. Insurance won't cover it either since it 'counts as unnecessary cosmetic surgery'," Shiro sighed, still tending to the wounds, though now cleaning the skin around it carefully. Lotor nodded, watching as Keith talked to Lance softly, holding onto his hands and brushing his hair out of his face. He could see tears forming in Keith's eyes, and he felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart.  
"I want to pay for it," he said abruptly. Shiro paused and looked up at him, followed by Keith and Lance after several moments. "I want to pay for the removal of it," he repeated.  
"...really?" Keith asked, the hope very evident in his voice.  
"Absolutely. I know I can't erase what he did, but I want to do what I can. The money I got from him, he asked me to keep it safe but I'd rather put it to something that heals the damage he did. I want to make it easier on you all," he explained. In a moment he was being tackled in a hug, but not by either alpha. Lance held onto him tightly, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed.  
"Thank you," he hiccuped. His sudden action had surprised all of them, but it was easily the best surprise they'd gotten in months. Lotor hugged him gently, smiling softly at him, and rubbing his back, before looking back up and seeing Shiro and Keith grinning brightly, their faces suddenly alight, their eyes bright and aware again. It felt like they might finally be free from Zarkon and the horror he'd wrought against them.


End file.
